


fidelity, bravery, integrity

by orphan_account



Series: qui pro domina justitia sequitur [5]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, M/M, Post-Testimony, Slow Sex, and my brand includes emotional sex between former fbi officials, y'all i'm staying true to my brand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's just the two of them against the rest of the world.





	fidelity, bravery, integrity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you've seen it live but in case you haven't, [here's the Comey testimony plus transcript](https://www.nytimes.com/2017/06/08/us/politics/senate-hearing-transcript.html?_r=0).
> 
> If you haven't seen it yet, check it out now because it is fucking **LIT**. I knew our man Comey would come through - to paraphrase Jon Lovett, I never ever doubted him.

It feels a lot like last time. The atmosphere is heavy with the weight of something in the air, tensions mounting all around, something is looming in the distance – and it’s just the two of them against the rest of the world.

“There’s a lot of important things you said during that hearing,” Bob says, leaning over to refill his wine. They’re in his office, the most private place they could find, under the pretense of work when the last thing either of them want to do is work. “Some things, we should probably discuss when we’re a little more sober.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Jim jokes. He chuckles when the corners of Bob’s lips curl and something lights up in his chest.

“No fun at all,” he agrees, “but there’s something I want to comment on, something about what you said.” His tone turns serious and his gaze is fixed downward, at his glass between his fingers and the wine swirling within.

The smile slips from Jim’s face. He furrows his brow and sits up, uncrossing his legs as he racks his brain. “What do you mean? I made sure to check what I was saying, whether or not it was the truth or just conjecture, whether I might’ve been adding too much of my own interpretation. Did… did I say something wrong?”

“Oh, no, nothing like that,” Bob looks over at him. “I was just going to say that you said some really nice things about me.”

Jim blinks, and then bursts into laughter. His face turns pink and he drains the rest of his wine, setting the empty glass on the table as he shakes his head. “Christ, Bob, and here I thought I might’ve perjured myself…”

“Don’t you mean ‘lordy’?” Bob’s eyes twinkle with mirth and Jim laughs all the harder. He playfully hits his arm and rolls his eyes.

“I can’t believe that, out of everything I said today, _that_ statement was what caught the most traction,” he admits. He shakes his head again. “Even Patrice made fun of it when I called her.”

Bob chuckles a little, his smile defining itself a little more. “That part about your dinner with her, that was very sweet. I’m sure she was pleased you could sneak her in like that onto the record.”

“She did concede that it was rather romantic,” Jim says. His laughter trails off a little and he clears his throat. “What – what were you going to say about what I said about you?”

“Nothing, really,” Bob says with a shrug. He sits up and takes a small sip. “I just… I wanted you to know that I very much appreciated all the kind words you had to say about me. I know it’s mostly subjective, but…”

“I meant every word,” Jim says. “There’s nothing subjective about it – everyone knows you’re a man of great integrity and that you’ll always do the right thing. All I did was put it on the record.”

Bob doesn’t meet his eyes while he says this, and Jim flashes back to that day when Obama (oh, God, _Obama_ ) nominated him for FBI Director and praised Bob’s service and his character. Bob mostly looked at the ground while all of this happened, slightly uncomfortable with all of it. Anne always said he couldn’t take a compliment and Jim is inclined to agree, then and now.

Jim’s jerked out of his thoughts when Bob clears his throat and says, slowly, “You called me one of the finest public servants this country has ever produced.”

“And one of the finest people,” Jim adds, because he knows Bob isn’t going to say it himself, because Bob is the type of person to put himself aside and put everything else first.

Their eyes meet, soft gazes and wordless exchanges, and then Bob’s hand is cupping the side of his face and he’s leaning up to press a gentle kiss against his lips. He tastes like the wine they’re drinking and they both might be a little tipsy, but it doesn’t matter either way and Jim opens his mouth and all but melts into the kiss.

It’s so nice, Jim thinks, to let someone else take control. Someone he trusts, completely and unequivocally. His hands card through Bob’s hair, salted but strong and so soft, just like his skin and just like him, as Bob trails his fingers down the side of his jaw. The touch is innocuous, really, but it takes Jim’s breath away and his eyes flutter.

They part, briefly, just to take in a breath of air until Bob kisses the nape of his neck, his teeth grazing the skin and very nearly biting down. Jim can’t help but let out the slightest of moans, trying to keep himself from being too loud. His dick is hard but he doesn’t think to touch it – not when he’s expecting something else.

Bob’s hands rest on his arms and Jim easily moves to straddle him, eager to keep going, to keep kissing. It’s been such a long day and this is all he wants. And Bob is ready to give.

He doesn’t waste much time giving, either, and after some rifling through pockets and ripping of wrappers, he’s pressing two fingers inside of Jim and Jim is digging his fingers into Bob’s shoulders, breath strained and shallow.

“It’s okay,” Bob says, quietly. His fingers spread and start rubbing against Jim’s prostate and Jim has to stifle a moan.

“Oh, _god_ , Bob,” he sighs, almost in a pant. “Bob, _please_ , please, I…”

“I know, Jim,” Bob replies. “I know.” His fingers move almost painstakingly slow, sliding out of him after a few more moments, only to be replaced soon after by Bob’s cock.

Jim’s eyes roll backwards and he thinks he could come right then and there, with all the stress he’s felt today, but he resists the urge and bites down on his lower lip until Bob moves to kiss him again.

They move in tandem, slow and steady despite their desperation as Jim whines and moans and Bob treats him with kind words and gentle strokes to his cheek. His hand drifts down to his dick and teases his head, fingers sliding down his shaft as he tries drawing it out as long as he can until Jim’s eyes shut and he whites out as he comes.

Bob comes moments later, slow grunt as he gives a final thrust before squeezing Jim’s hips and holding him steady as he spills inside him.

They stay like that for a few moments, panting slightly, sweat covering their brows and kisses still lingering on their lips. Jim leans forward and presses his forehead against Bob’s, letting out a slow sigh.

“We should clean ourselves up,” Bob says. His voice is a soothing whisper that sends a chill down Jim’s spine for no reason at all.

Jim shudders a little and nods. “We should,” he says. He doesn’t move and neither does Bob.

His eyes are closed but he feels Bob’s gaze bore into him as he says, softly, “We probably won’t see much of each other after this.”

“I know.” He swallows hard and wets his lips, still tasting wine with the hint of something metallic. “I…”

He’s trailed off, something stuck in his throat and preventing him to go further with – whatever he means to say – but he knows Bob will somehow understand.

Because that’s the kind of person who Bob is, though many people don’t know it. He’s a caring person. He cares about the truth, he cares about justice, he cares about Anne, he cares about his family, and –

And he cares about Jim.

Bob presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth and Jim rests his head on his shoulder and they just stay like that. Tomorrow, Jim will go back to being an ordinary private citizen who once knew too much and Bob will go back to being the special counsel on the case of the century, but right now –

Right now, they just stay like that, arms around each other, breathing in each other’s air, willing that the night doesn’t end.

But every night comes to an end. All they can do is enjoy it while it lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, y'all, that does it for now. I'm labeling the series as finished because I doubt Comey will be much in the news in the coming months but, if Bob Mueller does something and my muse is willing and my friends are forceful enough, rest assured, I'll probably end up writing about it ~~whether I want me to or not~~.


End file.
